Connected by Heart
by MeshaChu
Summary: Nezumi's having nightmares. Shion can't think straight. "Reunion will come" NezuShi One-Shot


**This is my first fanfic! Any constructive** **criticism is welcomed. I hope you enjoy this short oneshot!**

* * *

Nezumi's eyes snapped open, launching himself upwards in bed. The mice turned their heads to him, startled, but passed it off. He was in a cold sweat, followed with ragged breathing, but closed his eyes in relief.

"It was a dream... Just a dream..."

To his annoyance, this incident had not been the first occurrence. Ever since Nezumi had parted with Shion, these dreams- or maybe more so nightmares- had been occurring almost regularly. It was the same scenario almost every time- Shion would be reading quietly, with the mice perched on his shoulder, when Nezumi would begin reciting the lines in a very dramatic manner, releasing his inner actor. Since Shion had been _strongly_ discouraged (by Nezumi, of course) to see "Eve" perform on stage, _this_ , listening to Nezumi passionately reciting lines, was the closest he could get. For that, he was content.

When suddenly, Nezumi would drop to the ground, writhing in pain, succumbing to the wind- the song. Shion would drop his book, the mice darting away, and race out to him, shouting his name in panic and fear. But when Nezumi looked upwards, reaching out his hand _desperate_ for help, there would be no one. Shion was gone.

Almost every night since Nezumi and Shion had split ways, he had had this dream- this recurring nightmare. Nevertheless, Nezumi had no regrets whatsoever. He did not regret leaving Shion, and did not regret saving him, or sheltering him, or talking to him, or laughing and crying with him- the list went on.

Even though Nezumi had no regrets, silent tears ran down his face. He placed a hand to his cheek, feeling the warm tears run around his hand, in disbelief. Shion had caused this. Only Shion, could bring all these emotions out of him- Sadness, with annoyance, and light-heartedness, and happiness, and jealousy, and protectiveness, and love, and-

Loneliness. The whole reason for tears and nightmares, was because Nezumi was alone again. He had missed Shion, terribly.

Wiping away his tears, he angrily pulled the thin cover up over his head.

Nezumi knew he shouldn't have this many emotions, and he certainly knew he shouldn't let them get the best of him. Shion had done this, and though he hated him for it, he also thanked him for it.

The time wasn't right yet, though. Nezumi needed to be patient, and Shion would have to be patient, too. "The day will come, Shion. We shall reunite- I promise"

With these thoughts in mind, Nezumi drifted off, Hamlet and Cravat making themselves comfortable nesting in his long, dark shaggy hair.

Shion couldn't stop thinking about Nezumi. Every little thing he did, everything he saw, everything he heard, reminded him of Nezumi. A stormy day? That's how they met. A mug of hot chocolate? They've shared many of those together. A dog wandering the Lost Town? Just like in the West Block. There wasn't a day in passing when Nezumi wasn't in Shion's thoughts.

Karan was often telling Shion to "stop staring into space" or to "quit blanking out", to the point where she didn't even bother anymore- it's not like he was going to stop anyways. And besides, she had known what he was thinking about- he _was_ her son after all. Karan had, on occasion, heard Shion mutter to himself, and while it was mostly a blur of ideas and thoughts on how he can improve the city, "Nezumi" was often somehow in the mix. Was Shion conscious he was doing this? Who knows, he was a pretty unique guy- though Nezumi would argue that he was simply an airhead and had no idea.

Nezumi was a pretty vague and mysterious person for the most part, and Shion didn't even really know what he was doing out...there. He had just guessed that Nezumi wanted to feel free, and open to do whatever he pleased (as much as he hated to admit it, Shion had been kinda preventing him from this...). But the thing that bothered Shion, was that he didn't know how long Nezumi was gonna make Shion wait.

Whether Nezumi would return or not wasn't even a question- Nezumi promised reunion would come, and he would _never_ break a promise. Shion, though, was left with an insatiable longing for this reunion. Constantly. _There was_ _no escape from it._ Everyday started along the a similar trail of thoughts, of "What if Nezumi comes back today?" But he never did. Shion was optimistic, though. "Every day is one day closer to Nezumi's return!", would soon follow afterwords. As each day passed, his anticipation _swelled_ , for this promised day Nezumi spoke of. Shion missed Nezumi, so _so_ much. He would do anything, for even just the smallest glimpse of him again. Shion would be patient though- trusting Nezumi, was all he could do right now. Nezumi would return. He would never break a promise.


End file.
